


The Omega's Tale

by BloodErroR



Series: JayTim Week 2020 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - The Handmaid's Tale Fusion, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tim Drake, Boys Kissing, Consensual Underage Sex, Courtship, Creepy Ra's al Ghul, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, JayTim Week, JayTim Week 2020, Kissing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Nesting, Omega Tim Drake, Physical Abuse, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Protective Jason Todd, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to The Handmaid's Tale - Margaret Atwood, Rimming, Running Away, Scents & Smells, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR
Summary: A chair. A table. A lamp. The walls and ceiling are white, above there is a blank space where a lamp could once be anchored, maybe a spider could live there too, but now it’s covered because all objects or spaces to which a rope can be tied have been removed. A window with two white curtains. Beneath it, there’s a seat with a small cushion where Timothy likes to sit and watch time go by.Just that, watch time go by. Because the omega couldn't do anything more than sit and wait.Wait for his heat to come, wait for his life to make sense again, to his freedom. Wait his captors to come back, and wait them to use him again.He hated it, all of it. But at least, when Tim remembered the guardian's greenish blue eyes that had shaken his heart since the first moment, he smiled.Jason wasn't like other alphas, and he liked it.OR:That ABO AU inspired in The Handmaid's Tale Books.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: JayTim Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769248
Comments: 15
Kudos: 205
Collections: JayTimWeek





	The Omega's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ~ How you doing? Hope everything's okay!
> 
> Well, day 2 of JayTim Week and I'm here, posting something that took me a looot of time and effort, really. 
> 
> But before go on, just want to say that I don't want to offend nobody with this, it's just a fanfic, really. And just in case, I think I tagged everything propertly, but as you can imagine in this work raped and abuse are mentioned, it isn't explicit but obviously it talks about it a lot, so if someone is sensitive about those themes just be aware please! More than that, well, just say again that I'm not a native english speaker and forgive me if there's grammatical errors, this is one of my larger fanfics ever and I have limited time, I'm not perfect but I'm trying (?
> 
> Well, I'll shut up now and let you enjoy this If you want ~

A chair. A table. A lamp. The walls and ceiling are white, above there is a relief garland-shaped ornament and in the center there is a blank space where a lamp could once be anchored, maybe a spider could live there, but now it’s covered because all objects or spaces to which a rope can be tied have been removed.

A window with two white curtains. Beneath it, there’s a seat with a small cushion where Timothy likes to sit and watch time go by.

Just that. Watch time go by. With his hands crossed, the window open, the curtains fluttering softly behind him, and the sunlight illuminating the small and austere attic in which he now lives, the omega only remains silent, thoughtful, observing carefully how the rays of the sun reflected in the mattress, or in the half-open door of the wardrobe where the red robes that he was supposed to wear can be seen, also in the white space of the garland above him.

Actually, he was just waiting, waiting for the clock to ring, waiting for his body to start shaking, to react, to warm up to that cycle that he had to go through strictly every month.

It was all he could do. Wait.

It was already more than what others could do. He knows. Because at least he was lucky, he’s alive. At least he has a closet, a bed where to sleep -or to try-, and a wall to look at. Not many could say that now.

That didn't stop his fingers from twisting, his breathing twitching, and his mind growing impatient as the minutes, hours passed. The longer he waited, the stronger and colder the wind blew over him, stroking his back and his red clothes gently; the sun was going down, the sunlight disappeared, the faint sounds coming from the street disappeared too when the curfew arrived, everything left him in the dark and invisible.

When he realized that his heat wouldn’t come today, that was he wanted to be: Invisible.

~0.0~

When Timothy presented as an omega, he was 14 years old. He remembers seeing his father smile, his mother caressing his hair, but sharing a worried gaze above him, because a few months before, it had been started the protests against the new political group that had begun to rise in the senate, one who defended the old laws and values, which claimed a radical change to face the current birth problems through the depreciation of the few omega rights in society.

When he turned 15, the military coup took place. His parents, opponents of the new regime, asked him to pack as soon as possible to escape, because they knew they would come after them. It was useless. The order to erase each strong opponent and capture all living omegas was the first one that was given as soon as they were in power, and by then, they already knew where they were, and where they tried to hide.

Timothy had nightmares, many. In some of them, he heard his mother's voice again, saying him to run away, not to look back. In others, his father's, repeating the same thing before a bullet went through his head. Sometimes in his dreams they managed to escape, and it ended well, but other times they didn't. Most always ended the same, with his father dead, his mother being reduced and kidnapped too, and he’s electrocuted until he lost consciousness to be abducted in the same way.

The thing is, it didn’t matter what he dreamed, because after all were just that: dreams, memories, wishes. Just like the taste of chocolate, reread his favorite comics in his room, escape from the country for real, the laughter of his friends, the caresses in his hair by his mother, or picking up a gun and shooting to everything that moves in the middle of the street.

That morning, when the Martha of the house, a friendly and responsible beta, called him by the name that had been assigned to him and handed him the coupons to go shopping, he could see the thoughtful and attentive look she gave him. He knew what she was looking for, it was the same he was waiting, but more than any indication that his heat was about to come, all she would see were his tired eyes and his rigid posture after another night of nightmares.

As he carefully kept the coupons and put on the long heavy red coat, along with the white and annoying collar around his neck to go out, he remembered the harsh and unfair words the instructors of the red center said when they tried to “educate” him, those that had been repeated that night in his nightmares while the images of the protesters being killed played like a movie:

“Omegas now are precious, valued. You were born with a gift, a divine ability to bring life to this world.” “In these difficult times, in this broken and sinful society, only you can carry the seed of those who are powerful, those who are going to change everything.” “You will fulfill your destiny, that’s why you exist, and you will be loved and rewarded for it.”

They’re not.

Never will be. This life is not a reward.

And those words, said in a humid and cold room, after being kidnapped, tortured, humiliated, would never be valid. Will never be true, even though they tried to make them believe the opposite.

Timothy turned 16 stills in the red center. Hearing how omegas now couldn’t read, write, or speak directly to an alpha, neither go out alone, or have any kind of independence or autonomy. Now they were slaves, sex slaves, mere toys to give away, wombs with legs without a proper name, despised to the high positions to be used during their heat and give them pups. And once they did it, they were transferred to another destination, another alpha, another owner. All this under the excuse of trying to fix the birth problems and lack of omegas that had plagued the country in recent decades.

Putting on the white collar around his neck, which was trying to act as a slight and ineffective smell suppressant, Tim went out to meet his shopping partner, wondering if it was still too late to fulfill the dream of the gun.

~0.0~

The clock rang loudly through the house, the low sound of its chimes traveled from the main hall to the attic where Tim was still sitting in front of the window, waiting.

However, there are times when you know you can’t wait anymore. This one, in which he was slightly shivering from the wind cold which was still hitting him, and he hadn't felt any hint that his heat will come, was one of them.

Ironically, he had the same feeling of helplessness and hate to his own body the first time his heat began in this house.

Omegas are prized, omegas are valued, and male omegas are even more so. Because not only they are rarest, unique, but they are supposedly more fertile, easier to breed and bring a pup into the world.

That’s why he was so valuable, the reason because they couldn’t let him escape. He had to be captured at all costs, subdued, and reserved for the best lieutenants, the best and high charges. Just like as if he were a piece of meat of the highest quality available.

It didn’t surprise him to end up being the property of one of the most powerful lieutenants, nor was he wanted to take him immediately to obtain his precious pup from him, as had been dictated. However, “the ceremony” could only take place when he was fertile during the heat, and as much as he didn’t want to, this is how his body worked. On the other hand, he was also aware that if the ceremony couldn’t be realized continuously, or he showed not to be as fertile as was expected of him, he would end up dead. Because the value of an omega was now only related in terms of how many pups he could give, and he remembered very well what they repeated to them in the red center: “If in three years you haven’t been able to fulfill your biological destiny, it means that you are not worthy.”

Apparently, he wasn't, although he had been there for almost a year and a half.

The first time he had to do the ceremony, and the others that followed, it hurt. It hurt a lot. That's all he can ever remember: Pain.

Tim loved to read before omegas was banned from doing it before he was turned into a mere slave to be stuffed like a turkey in thanksgiving. He read things of all kinds, most of them always described the heat experience as something beautiful and private. An act of love and trust between an alpha and an omega. Where the alpha really _took care_ of the omega, made the unpleasant pains disappear in their body during the process, helped them feel good, at ease, willing. They covered them with the necessary pheromones and then knotted them, with permission, affection, grateful for being allowed to do it, sometimes the last thing even it wouldn't be necessary. And during all this, the omega only allowed it because they trusted the alpha, because they knew they would protect him, that they would take care of them at that moment of such weakness.

That was what it supposed to be. But at this point it was impossible because the ceremony wasn’t about that. In the ceremony they just grabbed you, immobilized you, placed an awkward and ugly necklace so they don’t fall into the temptation to bond, and the alpha knotted you tightly without any preparation, permission or care, and then end up leaving you aside until you could resist the next round without losing consciousness because of the pain, or directly unconscious. In the ceremony, as much as heat tried to prepare his body to procreate and enjoy it, the omega screams, cries, refuses, sobs and suffers, but the alpha doesn’t listen, the alpha doesn’t respect, only takes, snatches, takes away and _steal_ everything they can, and gives nothing in return. Only pain, only suffer. Like this over and over again until it ends…

It hurt. It was cold, incomplete, gross, and unfair. Very unfair.

But his voice didn’t count. So, every month it had to be done. It was obligatory, it was the law, and if it didn’t happen or couldn’t occur, it was the fault of the sinner and disobedient omega, depending on the circumstances. So, when his heat arrives, Tim was afraid, and when it didn't, like now, too.

~0.0~

“Blessed be the fruit.”

“May the lord open.”

Having put on his outfit, said goodbye to Martha and discarded the gun plan -for now- he had walked briskly through the front yard hours earlier, ignoring how the deep blue gaze of the house guardian followed him with interest until he went through the iron gate and met his shopping partner to start his daily walk.

Ofslade was the other male omega in the district. Apart from them there were no more, both were the only male omega residing there at the moment. Anyone would say that they had been assigned together to do their duties together to keep each other company and talk about... Whatever they thought was the topic of conversation between them. In reality, they both knew that they always went together because it was easier to keep them under control and the escorts organized better that way. Also, it isn’t as if they could talk about many things, most of the topics they wanted to talk about could send them straight to execution if someone listened to them, they were taboo.

“Nice weather.” He ended up saying as they walked together slowly.

At least the way to the store was quiet and allowed them to take a walk, which they couldn't do freely. As much as Tim sometimes thought about how that house on the corner was once a Mc Donald's, now he had a way to entertain himself beyond looking at the wall.

“Yes, spring is already here.” Ofslade replied calmly.

“It means they will bring new fruit to the market.” The truth is that he doesn’t give a shit about the fruit and the market, but that was what the bodyguards behind them wanted to hear from them rather than a “how’s your rapist today?”

He wanted to talk about other things, interesting things. He wanted to know Ofslade's real name, not the one who says who he belonged to. He would also like him to know his, because after months of being shopping partners he would like to be able to say that they were at least friends. It was what constant company did after all, even if it didn't feel real.

Ofslade arrived at the district later than he did, and even though Tim was 17 by then, you could tell he was older, maybe a few years. However, he had always been kind and calm with him, understanding the limits and what were the risks of not obeying, just like Tim. He was a little taller and wider than him, with black hair and bright blue eyes, attractive and stunning, the kind of omega that made others turn around, although he seemed used to it. He didn't talk much about his stay at the Wilson’s house either, but he didn't blame him, he didn't talk about his experience either, unlike female omegas sometimes. And when they went shopping, they used to be fine, once he confessed to him in a quiet voice in the fruit aisle that he missed eating cereals.

Yes, he could definitely consider Ofslade as a friend, or something like that. Which was more than he could ask for in his circumstances.

That friend had ignored his occasional conversation attempt and instead still looking straight turned around to looking at him closely, the same way the house beta had looked at him that morning when she gave him the tickets.

“Your ceremony will be tonight, right?” He asked him in a whisper and in a friendly tone.

Tim looked down. He didn't even question himself how Ofslade knew the days when his heat would have to come because he did too about his, it was something that they felt after so many walks to the market. It’s true that his was supposed to be tonight, but the slight itchiness he felt before a heat, the discomfort and change of smell in his pheromones, hadn’t come. It might take a day or two more to come, which wasn’t enough. Not this time.

Ofslade seemed to notice his discomfort, tilting his head as if debating whether to ask.

“It should.” He finished answering somewhat reluctantly. “But I don't know if there will be enough time, though.”

“Why?” He still asked softly, although he should already know the news.

“The commander and his daughter are going on a diplomatic trip for two weeks.” He revealed with a sigh. “They are leaving tomorrow morning.”

Which meant that if his heat didn't start for tonight, and they didn’t rape him at least once, they wouldn't be able to do the ceremony this month. Which was clearly an offense, totally inadmissible, and all the blame would fall on the poor, fragile and useless omega.

No, it was not the fault of the powerless, sterile, and infertile alphas who were in power and had driven the birth rate down. No. It was the omegas. It was always the omega’s fault.

Ofslade was silent, reflecting. They continued walking in silence while one lamented the incompetence of his body and the other seemed to think deeply. After a while, when they were already arriving at the market, he turned to look at him smiling.

“I heard they brought strawberries.” He announced almost with a slight touch of enthusiasm. “You like them, right?”

Tim nodded slightly as a slight smile appeared on his face at the understanding of his friend.

“Come on, let's get you some then.” He said taking her hand gently to rush to the market, where they could see the other omegas hanging around the entrance. “If we say they are for your commander's trip, they may give you more.”

Remembering that trip made an unpleasant emotion run through him, as one of relief too. It was contradictory, he didn't like being scolded because of not being able to perform the ceremony, nor the consequent punishment that he could receive for it; but at the same time, that diplomatic excursion meant that he would be two weeks without seeing the commander and his daughter, which would be like a real holidays for him, because who wanted to see his rapist every day? He doesn’t. Losing sight of him for fourteen days was like a dream, and he could only wait, _to wish_ , the asshole died on the trip by some unfortunate accident, or maybe because lack of sex, given how much he liked to force him to do so and abuse him to do it.

“ _But nobody dies from lack of sex.”_ A small but sweet voice said in his mind. _“It’s lack of love we die from.”_

Holding Ofslade's hand tighter, he remembered the greenish blue eyes that had shaken his heart that morning as he crossed the garden. Without hesitation, he agreed with that voice.

~0.0~

He left the attic and went down the stairs quiet, stealthily, fearfully, squeezing one side of his red robe and trying to make himself as small as possible to be undetectable. Although he knew it would be useless, he was well aware everyone was waiting for him.

The ceremony was performed when the clock in the living room rang, where all the residents of the house met and received him to recite bullshit together that were just lies and decorations to soften what they were going to do, and then proceed to the most horrible and hated 72 hours of Tim's life.

Although as he reached the bottom of the stairs and looked absentmindedly at the main hallway of the house, with the pictures, the bright green carpet, the fine, precisely arranged decor, and the powerful, wealthy atmosphere it exuded, he realized again how no one in this house really believed in those bullshit they were going to recite on his face to convince themselves that they were better people before sexually abuse him.

He realized it the moment he entered the house, the first days. The family to which he had been assigned, their owners, were not catholic, they didn’t share the thoughts and values that are required by law now, and they also went far enough from the traditional values the high officials presume. However, they were important, a lot, enough so that their beliefs didn't matter and that they gave them an omega to play with.

After some time watching, Tim suspected it was because despite not sharing the values, they were in favor of alpha dominance, and they had contributed to the coup by providing enough money, material, and personnel to ensure victory. That, without a doubt, placed them in an important and privileged position.

Passing through the kitchen door, and the study, he kept walking toward the living room at a slow pace. If he paid enough attention, he could already hear the ticking of the huge clock along with the quiet murmurs of others waiting for him.

There weren’t many in the house, he knew that in the destinations of other omegas there were more people living with them. Yet there, had always been the same since he arrived.

The commander and his daughter, both alphas, authoritarian, territorial and important, almost untouchable, and sometimes cruel. They smelled of oil, blood, and spices, they looked over your shoulder and didn’t hesitate to harm or reaffirm their superiority as the alphas of the house. He knew that there was another daughter in the family, but she was beta, he hadn’t heard more from her, he didn’t know what her fate had been. Tim dreamed that one day they would receive what they deserve.

Then there was a Martha, another beta. He didn’t know her exact name, but she was young. Most betas after the coup had been dismissed to be Marthas, at least those who didn’t marry high-ranking officials, ended up as guardians or managed to escape. Her role was to take care of the kitchen, cleaning and all the household duties to properly maintain those who lived there, including himself. The beta had always been friendly around him, understanding and affable, sometimes he and the guardian helped her to cook and she always smiled at them gratefully. Every time that she baked or cooked something delicious hided a special portion for him, and when the alphas of the house didn’t look or were paying attention, she allowed him to get up late, caressed his hair tenderly, sweet, and sometimes kissed him affectionately on his temple. “Everything will be okay” she said. He thinks that’s because he reminds her his son, one who died in the protests. She told him about it once while they cooked breakfast and has never had the heart or the will to say anything about it or deny her affection. It may be because it also reminds him a little of her missing mother, surely also turned in an omega slave.

Finally, there was the guardian of the house. All commanders had one. He acted as a driver, bodyguard, and confidant among others, always aware of the needs of his boss. They were supposed to be loyal to their commander and ensure the safety of all of them. Their guardian was another alpha, his name was Jason.

When he finally reached the living room and entered the doorway, his eyes met his, quickly looking away nervously and lowering his head as he entered the room completely. As expected, everyone was there, looking at him.

“Ofra.” Ra said with a smile that promised nothing good. “We were waiting for you.”

Tim only nodded at commander Al Ghul's words and ignored the nausea caused by having to kneel in front of him.

Never in his entire life have hated a person so much, and he doubts that he will ever do it again with such intensity.

~0.0~

Jason wasn’t like other alphas.

That was something he had always known, from the first moment. Maybe it was instinct or just a hunch, but the way he acted, the way he treated him, reflected a different attitude from the alphas around him.

He liked that.

When they met, Tim had just entered the Al Ghul house. That morning everyone had waited for him on the porch, impatient for his arrival and eager to welcome him. The instructor of the red center who had accompanied him to his destination pushed him slightly up the steps of the entrance to reach his new family, who soon made the introductions and informed him of his new name.

Talia looked at him indifferently, with undisguised disgust; Ra stared at him fiercely, lust shining in his eyes, making his stomach squirm and tears of helplessness build up in his eyes; Martha smiled at him kindly and greeted him with open arms, her expression sparking pity, compassion; Jason looked him in the eye and shook his hand firmly.

It was a very simple gesture actually. But it meant a lot because the grip was strong, and his gaze didn’t hesitate. It made him feel normal, again in the real world and not in a dystopia in which the alphas had kidnapped him and sold to the highest bidder. For a second, he wasn’t the weak and fragile omega who could not bear a breath of air, nor the incapable or dishonorable slave who couldn’t look or speak to another alpha directly. No. He was someone for an instant, himself, Tim, and Jason didn't look at him in disgust, or hunger, or as an inferior being to take advantage of, no, just like to any other person.

He appreciated it, treasured that gesture as they guided him inside the house and explained how his new life would be like, kept doing it after that. He remembered it as the months went by, to realize that the guardian's attitude hadn’t changed from the first day.

He always looked into his eyes when they spoke, he seemed to care about his opinion, always felt his gaze following him around the house, attentive, willing to take care of him, and he was always able to know when he was sad, tired or sick enough to tell Martha to give him something to eat.

Jason was a tall, big, strong, a well-built alpha wherever you look. Probably because of that he was a guardian, he seemed strong and capable of protecting the pack. It was the prototype alpha that used to appear in movies and books, attractive and powerful, the type that kept everyone quiet when they entered a room. He was two heads taller than Tim, to talk to him he always had to walk away so as not to look too far up, and his hands could lift him without any problem. He also smelled good, was a mixture of gunpowder, oranges, and new book paper. Tim found it nice, relaxing.

Tim knew he wasn’t allowed to look at another alpha, or to think that he was attractive or that he smelled good, because he belonged to another despite not having a bond. Like his new name indicate, he was Ra’s property. But that was hard to remember when Jason treated him well, or when he could see the shed where he lives in from his window in the attic.

He knew that Jason could also see him from his own window, he could feel it. And in these cases, one look said a lot.

~0.0~

“Your heat isn’t here.”

Tim didn't move at that statement, he just listened. He was kneeling before the commander, with his head down, hands crossed and position of submission. He had learned to stay that way after the fifth time he was electrocuted during his "training." He knew that he wasn’t allowed to speak, complain, or move, unless told otherwise. Still, he could feel everyone's gaze on him, some judging him, others with compassion, Jason's as deep and electrifying as ever.

“That’s an inconvenience.” Ra said again, slowly, and calmly.

He lowered his head even further. Yes, it was, at least for them. He would be saved from the ceremony until next month, and although going through a heat alone was still painful and distressing, he preferred it a thousand times rather than being raped again by the alpha in front of him. Of course, this would involve a punishment of some kind.

“Do you have something to say?” Ra ended up asking, his tone disappointed.

He had many things to say, but Ra didn't want to hear any of them.

“I’m sorry, sir.”

He didn’t. He didn't have to, it wasn’t his fault that his heat hadn’t com, it wasn’t his fault he wasn’t pregnant yet. The only thing he’s sorry about right now, is not being able to cut Ra's knot with the butter knife yet.

Al Ghul was quiet for a moment and then he listened him sigh above him, resentful, resigned. Nothing could be done if he weren’t fertile right now, there was no choice but to postpone it, as much as they hated it.

“We’re leaving tomorrow morning.” He said. “You will receive a proper punishment once we have returned.”

He knew it.

“You can go.” He ordered the others, probably Jason and Martha, whose footsteps moving away were heard around him, some more hesitant than others. “Take care of it.”

The last thing Ra told was to his daughter, Talia, before left the room as well, walking past him at a calm, serene pace, completely ignoring his presence in the room. Because once he couldn't touch him, he was no longer worth to anything else.

Even before Ra fully left the living room, he already knew what was coming. He heard Talia furiously heading towards him, with strong and thunderous steps, before he could react, she had already grabbed him by the hair and was pulling him from his position.

“Stand up.” She ordered angrily. “Come on.”

Biting his lips hard to keep from groaning, he got up as fast as he could so that the tug on his hair wasn't so sharp, stabbing. It was useless because when he saw himself standing Talia hit her with one of those slaps that left him stunned for a few seconds, his cheek numb and his ears ringing. Then she changed the grip on his forearm, digging his nails in to the point of making him bleed.

She dragged him all the way to the stairs and the attic quickly, not caring about his distressed smell or if he could keep up. Tim tried hard not to make any annoying noises only not to give her the satisfaction, but it was difficult when he stumbled down the stairs and her nails dug so hard into his skin.

Finally, when they reached his room, Talia kicked the door, pushed him inside, and tripped him so that he ended up lying on the floor, sore and angry.

“You’re only supposed to be useful for one thing, and not even that. Pathetic.” Talia spat on him, hatred. “If you’d died that day, it wouldn’t have been a great lost. Trust me.”

With this, she left with a loud slam, which made him shudder as he rose from the ground.

Tim sighed heavily, shook his head, and without changing his clothes or treating his newly acquired scratches, lay down on the mattress and burying his face in the pillow. He didn’t want to think about anything, neither his heat, nor his parents, nor his punishment, nor the trip, nor the new laws, nor how they wanted to make him pregnant at 17. No. Nothing.

He just closed his eyes. That night he wanted to dream about Jason.

~0.0~

The night when he confirmed that Jason was different, he was not exactly happy.

Although he had intuited it before, he hadn’t the opportunity to corroborate it. But it wasn't either as if he could, he was just the omega in the house and Jason the guardian. They couldn't get very close, and the guardians had their own duties and tasks, they worked for their commanders, sometimes even reporting suspicious behavior in the district that could lead omegas to execution. His duty was to maintain order at any price. Nothing good came of being close to a guardian, someone who worked directly with the authorities. Or at least that's what the other omegas said.

The Truth is, Tim couldn't think much about it that night, barely could think of nothing. Because the anguish and sadness had flooded him again, dominated him in a way he didn’t expect them to do.

A few hours earlier, he had attended one of the weekly meetings in which the omegas were summoned, those in which the director of the district's red center got on a stage, lied to them again saying that they all had a gift, and then forced them to watch as they executed the sinner of the week. It could be anyone, another omega, a guardian, a Martha, the baker. It would never be a commander, that's for sure.

Those meetings were twisted, ominous, and terrifying. They were a warning, a warning of what might happen to them if they disobeyed or failed in their mission. They forced them to watch how they would suffer, how they would die. It was horrible. But at least he could see some of his companions from time to time thanks to that hateful event. Omegas with whom he was in the red center, former shopping partners, or simply whom he saw very occasionally in the market. It was an occasion to see each other, to make sure they were okay, it might be out of place but if they didn't support each other, who else would? and when?

However, in the meeting that day, he soon noticed that something was missing, a specific omega.

“Where’s Ofroman?” He had asked her shopping partner.

She looked at him in surprise, then distressed, barely holding back her tears.

“You don’t know?” She said, heartbroken. “She's dead.”

He felt as if he had been hit again with the electric baton.

Dead. Dead. Ofroman was dead. Stephanie.

The other omega continued, apparently the blonde had tried to escape along with another group of resistance-affiliated omegas but were caught and killed in the process. No one survived.

He was barely able to assimilate this information when she gave it to him, he wasn’t even sure he heard it well, because his mind seemed to shut down completely, and the entire weekly gathering appeared as a distant blur in his memories, something messy, chaotic and fuzzy around him. He didn’t remember exactly what had happened, but surely nothing different from the previous week one. He also doesn’t know when or how he had returned to the house, but after hours of looking at the ceiling of the attic while reality hit him, he made his way to the kitchen desperate for a glass of water. He had cried so much that now his throat was dry, his eyes were irritated, and he was having trouble breathing without sobbing.

Stephanie is dead. Stephanie is dead.

That was all he could think of. And the more he thought about it, the sadder he became, the more distressed he became. Surely no one in the house appreciated the sad and distressed omega smell, but the suppressants no longer exist for them, now they were forced to offer their scent without reservation, without anything else. The only exception was the white collar for when they went out, which was more a security measure in case an alpha lost control due to his scent.

But his scent was the last thing that mattered to him when he slipped away into the kitchen, because Stephanie was gone. His dear friend, his _best_ friend. They had met in the red center, and they were both valuable omegas, he because he was male, she because she had been pregnant before, at 16, just a few months before being captured. They became friends from the beginning, reunited by the cruelty with which they had been treated and the rudeness they suffered. They had dragged them to the place after all, Tim saw his father die, Stephanie had her pup ripped from her arms.

However, their friendship was a good thing, the only good thing about that place. They comforted the other, were encouraged to continue, secretly treated their wounds, and thought ways to escape between laughs and jokes. They were never able to leave, they were forced to behave well in order to survive, but at least they were in the same district which meant they could see each other again. What's more, whenever they did, they hugged each other tightly, talked about how they had been and then gave themselves the courage to keep going, to continue living.

He couldn't do that anymore.

He hates it, losing someone else. He was sure that now his dear friend's face would also appear on his nightmares, next to his father, bleeding on the ground with bullet casings around her.

Trying to calm his breathing, he rubbed his eyes again and wandered around the kitchen somewhat absentmindedly, heading to the cabinet where he knew the glasses were. However, when he started to try to reach one, a noise at his side startled him, making him look to his right scared.

Jason was a few meters from him, leaning on the counter and looking at him in complete silence, his scent indicated curiosity, intrigue about why he was there so late (he assumed it was, with the house silent and the darkness outside) and almost crying. A glass of juice rested near him, he wasn’t sure of what, but he probably would have been trying to drink it alone and quiet.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, one trying to calm down and the other watching him curiously. By the time Tim was able to recover a little from the scare, he didn't know what to say, the alpha didn't seem too either. The decision to apologize and go back to the attic immediately was the easiest and most practical for the omega, since he didn't want to bother Jason, he shouldn't be in the kitchen at this hour and his smell was sure bothering him.

By the time he could formulate the best way to apologize in his mind, Jason cut him off by raising his hand and pushing the glass of juice toward him.

The faint sound of glass scraping against the marble counter surface cut through the silence subtly, but effectively.

Tim looked at the glass in front of him confused, then Jason, who stood firm, but his scent exuding some concern and uncertainty.

Was he really offering it to him?

Another of the misfortunes that came along with his status as an omega slave was a strict diet that supposedly favored his body and his ability to conceive, avoiding certain foods and replacing them with things whose name he didn't want to know. While it was true that Martha sometimes spoiled him and allowed him to skip his diet, he knew that much of the sugar in the pantry ended up in the guardian's night juices, because he once heard the beta scold Jason for it.

He shouldn't drink it. He should go away. Because what if Jason talk? What if he later turned him in and was punished for skipping his diet in front of him?

They were normal questions considering his circumstances, being so mournful at his friend’s death. However, they didn't make sense and he knew it, Jason wouldn't do that. Precisely because of his sadness, it wouldn't hurt to try something sweet. Not to mention that it was a juice, something small compared to other things that Martha had given him after a warning from Jason himself, who had to know the rules perfectly and had no repairs about breaking them. If he thought about it, it was precisely that alpha who made sure he was well fed as well as grateful for the surprise when he was upset, no matter what else.

Now it was almost the same, it didn’t change much, the only difference was it was the same Jason who was offering him the whim to comfort him, instead of telling Martha to do it. And in the process, he looked at him expectantly, uneasily, waiting for him to accept the juice.

Tim finally decided to accept it, so he nodded and picking up the glass gently, he took a sip as he stared at the alpha, watching for a movement to indicate he was in trouble.

He didn't do nothing, and Tim couldn't help but smile a little at the taste of the grapes and sugar on his tongue. As well as the warm feeling that this act of kindness produced in him.

Seeing his reaction and that he would drink his juice that night, Jason turned away from the counter and nodded at him, turning to leave.

“Thank you.” He hastened to say before he reached the door.

He didn't even think that he shouldn’t address him as freely as he had, he just wanted to thank him for his sympathy and his efforts to cheer him up, even if they had to break the rules a bit in the process.

“You're welcome.” He answered, turning to smile at him one last time before leaving.

Tim continued drinking the juice, still smiling. Stephanie was gone, but now he felt less alone and lost than before.

~0.0~

“Why have you bought oranges?” Martha asked him one morning reviewing his purchase for the day. “They weren't on the list.”

Jason, who was leaning on the kitchen table and talking to the beta before he got there, also looked at him intrigued by this. He didn’t blame them, he was never wrong when making the groceries, nor did he go out of the shop list, he always tried to bring the exact thing and be obedient.

But this time Tim shrugged and looked at them both innocently, almost absentmindedly.

The truth is that he hadn’t made a mistake, he had bought them on purpose. The time was near, and they were starting to bring them in the market, Ofslade had loaned him a ticket to be able to acquire them.

“I thought they would be appreciated.” He explained quietly.

By whom? That was free interpretation.

But from the way Jason's eyes shined with recognition and his expression changed to a stunned, but pleased one, he knew he had realized they were for him. He smelled of oranges after all, he just assumed he liked them. He could consider it a payment for the juice, or for everything prior to it.

Martha didn’t seem suspicious or see anything unusual in the matter, just inspected the oranges carefully and shrugged.

“Well, let's see what we can do with them.” She said turning to start rummaging through the drawers.

As she did so, she missed how they shared a sweet, knowing smile across the kitchen.

~0.0~

Sometimes, when he knew that Ra or Talia would be away from the house for a long time, Tim liked to move from the small attic seat to the small tea table in the living room.

Not because he liked tea or had a habit for drinking it, but because the attic window only gave him views of Jason's shed and part of the backyard, nothing else. And once Jason was away or had to work, the place and the views lost much of his interest, they were no longer a proper entertainment for him. So, when that happened, he had to find another window to look through.

The ideal turned out to be the large window in the living room, which was in front of the chair on the tea table, where he sat quietly and enjoyed the views of the street. Nor was as if he had other hobbies or things to do, he wasn't allowed to do most of them, so getting settled in the small seat and resting his elbows on the table while looking outside could be enough. It was boring, yes, but looking at the wall too and he did it anyway. He would have to settle for watching carefully how the guards at the front gate rotate, how many weapons did they carry, how many Marthas or omegas could he count outside this time, or how many cars passed in front of the house.

That afternoon that was what he had dedicated to do. Counting guards, Marthas, cars and omegas going shopping. In the process he realized something important and is that there were no dogs. Apart from the German shepherds who went with the authorities to track or attack, it had been years since he had seen a single friendly dog. He missed them, he liked corgis. Always wanted to have one, they had to be comfortable and soft to hug.

That was precisely one of his last thoughts before falling asleep on the table, dozed after an exciting afternoon of observation. Hours later, when he woke up in the dark of the living room, he wasn't even surprised. It wasn't the first time it had happened; it was almost like a habit. It was hard for him to rest properly at night, so it was no surprise to find him asleep at specific points in the house where he felt safe enough to do so.

However, this time there was something different. A light weight on his shoulders, soft and warm, comforting in a way, sheltering him from the cold and making him feel comfortable on his rest.

Sitting up in his seat, Tim gently grabbed the ends of the blanket he'd been covered in and looked around, intrigued.

It was the first time in the place that someone placed a blanket over his body to make him comfortable and allowed him to continue sleeping as if nothing, as if they cared about his rest, his well-being. It was true that Martha sometimes woke him up to continue resting in his room, but never accommodate him like that.

Yet feeling intrigued by that, he raised the blanket to draw it a little to his nose and try to perceive the scent impregnated in it. To his surprise, the slight touch of gunpowder, oranges and paper was there, very slight, and almost disappearing, but there.

The prospect of Jason taking care of him again and wrapping him with a blanket when he found him to be warm, made his heart jump, Tim almost purred. He snuggled a little deeper into the warmth of the blanket, half-hiding his face in the folds to smell better and let himself smile excitedly. He was surprised at how safe, how comfortable it made him feel.

He hadn't had any instinct or need for nesting since he got there, he had almost forgotten what it felt like. But that time hit him hard and he didn't have the will to ignore it.

~0.0~

He nested and slept wrapped in that blanket approximately two days. Then Jason's scent faded completely, and it was no longer the same. In its place was Tim’s scent which was impregnated in that soft, dark-colored fabric, which by chance no one in the house had missed. Which made him think it was Jason’s or wasn't important.

For a second he considered dropping it, forgetting the whole thing, sneaking the blanket into the laundry so Martha washed it and the smell and all evidence that he had nested in it disappeared, but a part of him refused. The omega part of him that had found comfort in Jason's scent and presence, which had gotten him to sleep well after almost three years and comforted him deeply.

He decided not to forget it and committed the foolishness of trying to return it to its owner in the hope that he wouldn’t give it importance.

That night he watched as Jason entered the shed after a day of hard work to find the blanket with his scent folded right at his feet in the doorway.

As he waited to see his reaction through the windows, a part of him shouted that he had been stupid, he was going to die, Jason was going to give him away and that would be his end. The other said that it was fine, the alpha wouldn’t do something like that, it was just a blanket, an instinctive nesting, if he hadn't already given him away for certain things, this one either. Also, he was the one who gave him the blanket in the first place and who allowed him to keep it later.

His doubts disappeared when after picking it up from the floor, Jason ended up smelling the blanket lightly in his hands to identify its owner as Tim did the first time. Recognizing the smell, the alpha smiled, and he accepted the object, disappearing into the shed as he clutched the blanket tightly to his chest. As if it was the most precious thing someone had given him in a long time.

Tim slept that night with his euphoric heart and a radiant smile that was impossible to erase.

A week and a half later, the blanket reappeared on his bed, this time with Jason's scent completely on it.

~0.0~

One morning Jason caught him reading.

He wasn't even reading properly, it was just a moment, something small, nothing important. But if he had been someone else, in another place or circumstance, it could have cost him his hand, or a finger, even his eye. It was what they used to cut or steal from the omegas who read, because they didn't need to be whole for being breed.

That day, Ofslade come a bit later than normal for their walk and daily shopping, so Tim just waited for him in the living room, looking through window to the street from time to time and waving his red robe as he walked through the room.

Coincidentally, on top of one of the arms of the huge sofa, Talia, Ra, or anyone who was allowed to read in this house, had forgotten a thick, hardcover book with a striking and colorful title on the cover.

It wasn’t his intention to actually read it, or even pick it up, or be interested in it. The omega just leaned in a bit to get a better look at it, curious. _The Testaments_ said the title. It was the first thing he had been able to read in years, and for a second, he allowed himself to taste that feeling along with the surprise of not having forgotten how to do it.

That was over as soon as Jason suddenly entered the room, catching him still leaning over the book and with his eyes fixed on the title. He straightened as soon as possible, but it was useless, of course. He had seen him, and despite knowing that the possibility that he would betray him or want to hurt him at this point was low, after having been weeks nesting in his blankets and jackets in secret, he couldn't help but the fear that the regimen they had held in his being emerged strongly, regretting for have broken the rules and changing his scent to one distressed in an instant, in an instinctive strategy that omegas had to protect themselves.

Jason looked at him in surprise by his reaction, exuding a calming scent either on instinct or of his own will to calm him. He looked like he was ready to say something, but just then Tim caught a glimpse of red robes and Ofslade's dark hair approaching the metal fence, which gave him a way out.

Shaking his head and saying goodbye quickly, he left the room and the house, leaving a worried Jason behind.

Ofslade asked why of his nervous scent, but he managed to invent an excuse credible enough to explain his uneasy and anxious scent during their shopping walk.

When he returned to the house and left the things in the kitchen, Martha left a tender kiss on his cheek and asked him to rest for today. Jason was nowhere to be seen. But there was no black van waiting for him on his arrival, nor was there anyone in the building who seemed to want to cut off his hand, so he was able to breathe a little easier.

When he went up to his room, the blanket was again on his bed, clean, with Jason’s scent and accompanied by one of those huge shirts of him that he was getting used to sleeping with. However, the unknown book that rested on both with a small note taped to the cover was totally unexpected.

_“It’s not the same as in the living room, but I hope it works for you. Be careful. There's a loose board in your closet, hide it there.”_

The tears he shed on that note were born from pure happiness.

~0.0~

Clothes and books became a habit. A secret.

In the end, Martha ended up missing the blanket, so it had to be discarded and washed more than ever, but clothes could do the same job and even better.

From time to time they silently exchanged these clothes to nest, secretly, at night and when they knew strictly that the schedules and tasks of others wouldn’t coincide, and they could do so without danger.

They had also established a system for exchanging books. Tim always hid them on the loose table in his closet, pointed the page he had stayed on, and Jason checked it when he left the clothes in his room. If there was no sign it meant that he had finished it and could exchange it for another one.

They did quite well. No one suspected anything. And over time they got smarter, bolder, hiding their nests better, spreading lies more confidently, and hiding their smiles in the distance more safely.

It was no wonder that the little written notes also began to travel between them over time. Just one day Jason left a fine pen next to the book he was lending, and inside it rested a simple and direct paper note. While Tim might wonder where Jason got those things from, the fact that he was an alpha working for a commander always seemed to be the answer, since that way he could get a lot of stuff out of a lot of people without even asking.

So, answering those notes on the reverse became another habit. One that brightened their days even more and warmed their chest, their soul, because after all they couldn’t talk to each other as much as they wanted.

So, the notes were sometimes written with simple phrases, curious questions, a drawing, a joke, or even random words in other languages, such as Spanish, Korean, or Latin.

He found out that Jason liked corgis too, but he preferred pugs because their face was so funny. Also, he didn’t know how to draw pugs, his drawings were very ugly, but coincidentally he did know how to draw cats or other animals in a more decent way. Also, that he spoke a little Spanish and was fond of English literature.

Tim told him that he was a fan of Star Wars before, that he was allergic to cats but once tried to sneak one into his house, and that he could speak a little Korean thanks to his mother, whom he missed a lot. He also realized that he didn’t know how to draw flowers well, but that mini portrait of a stinky Ra saying “I suck” had a two-note reaction, in which one of them it said “Hahaha.” and five stars drawn.

Yes. Of all his habits, the one of the notes may be his favorite. Writing to him and receiving his words made the fear and loneliness that he had felt before in that humid attic disappear little by little, being replaced by amused smiles, chuckles, or the smell of ink that he loved so much.

_"What do I smell like?"_

He asked once in one of his notes, curious.

_“To coffee and marshmallows. Cariño."_

He replied.

~0.0~

It was another morning that Tim realized that he had forgotten to write, or tell him, the most important thing about him.

It was one of those days, peaceful and after recovering from his previous ceremony, in which he had managed to get up early. Having a lack of something to do, he offered to help Martha with breakfast.

She had accepted his help with the same kindness and sweetness as always, giving him directions and telling him about the events of her days while they were cooking side by side. While they were at it, Jason yawned into the kitchen for a quick breakfast as he began his duties even earlier than the alpha of the house, who doesn't even used to eat close to the inferior beings or employees like him, but in the ornate and luxurious dining room next door.

Preparing several different breakfasts, since each seemed to have a different diet and palate, Martha stopped suddenly and hit his forehead with a gasp.

“Laurel!” She exclaimed. “I had completely forgotten. Ofra, can I leave you just a moment?”

Tim nodded with a slight smile, softened by the woman's reaction. No one was going to miss a spice at breakfast, much less the alphas of the house, but there she was, rushing to the small garden they have at the end of the back garden to take laurel and add it to the dishes.

While taking care of what was left, he felt Jason’s presence behind him and his eyes running slowly through him with some interest, moving from his back, to his shoulders, the nape, and his hands as he worked. Ignoring the chill and the slight heat that produced, he grabbed one of the coffees that were ready, and he turned to hand it to him with a smile.

“Thank you ...” He said returning the gesture and grabbing the cup of coffee, brushing his fingers in the process.

He could have focused on the slight tremor this caused him, but the undecided and uncertain tone with which he had finished speaking, as if he had hesitated to say something else, was what caught his attention.

Looking at Jason confused, he noticed that he hadn’t taken his eyes off him and still had a certain insecure scent around him, exuding a slight curiosity.

Tim thought about that “thank you”, what he might have wanted to say after that, and… Oh, _oh_. He understood.

His name.

He had never said or written his name. The real one. And Jason wanted to know, he wanted to thank him, for real.

Looking to his sides and out of the kitchen window to make sure Martha wasn't coming back and no one was around, he leaned toward him and whispered:

“Timothy. My name is Timothy, but you can call me Tim.”

Jason smiled, his scent was pleased, happy. He gripped the cup of coffee tighter and answered with pleasure:

“Thanks, Tim.”

~0.0~

In the front garden they have some rose bushes.

Red, white, yellow, and pink roses intertwined and growing in an elegant way in the place. They were beautiful, majestic, and radiant. Tim liked them, and he knew Martha was very proud of them, since she had kept and cared for them with love. He could confirm it, he had witnessed it since he arrived.

That morning was a little cold, a wild wind had made its appearance. But it had been one of those days when the beta had given him the privilege of replacing in the task of maintaining the roses, and he, knowing how busy she could be, couldn’t say no.

So, wrapped up in his coat and covering his hands with thick gardening gloves, he let the wind ruffle his hair and hummed a song whose name he had long forgotten while cutting the thorns of an elegant red rose. It wasn’t precisely easy to see someone crouched among so many rose bushes in the big garden, and he, due to his height, could easily camouflage himself and go unnoticed in the place for days. He suppressed a smile as he thought how much it would bother Ra if he did, but it disappeared at remember the unpleasant punishment that could be earned from it.

He decided that instead of thinking about those kinds of things and counting the days until his next rape, he should continue to attend the roses. So that he did, concentrating entirely on the flowers and being extremely careful with them, not wanting to disappoint the beta and her love for those plants.

He doesn't know how much time he spent like this, it could have been minutes or maybe hours, but he was so focused on his task that he didn't hear another person approaching him or call him several times.

It wasn't until he heard Jason's voice, close and calling him softly, along with a light touch on his shoulder, that he opened his eyes and became aware of the presence of the other alpha.

“Hey.” He said beside him.

The taller was also kneeling among the roses, next to him, surely, he had found him after a while calling him. He was now looking at him with interest and smiling with amusement at how concentrated he had been and how startled he was at noticing his presence.

“Hi.” Tim replied awkwardly, lowering the scissors, and leaving aside the flower that was attending.

“Martha has sent me to find you.” The alpha explained. “It's almost time for lunch.”

“Oh.” He said in a sigh, starting to remove his gloves.

Yes, he had spent hours there then. It hadn't been a bad way to pass the time now that he realized, he could understand why Martha liked it so much.

Setting the gloves and gardening tools aside, he was ready to get up when Jason tried to follow him and made a sudden and distracted movement with his hand, bringing it closer to a rose that he hadn't pruned and complaining slightly. His surprised and annoyed scent flooded them as he checked the place where he had pricked himself with the thorns.

Snorting, the alpha gripped his finger as it began to bleed, and Tim didn't even hesitate to approach him and gently take that hand to examine the wound.

Jason said nothing, just loosened his hand and allowed him to hold it. The wound was nothing, only a thorn had been nailed, but it hadn’t even broken, and the bleeding had almost disappeared, with a little water to prevent infection and a band-aid, in a couple of hours he wouldn't even notice.

“It's nothing, big boy. You’ll survive.” He joked.

He expected a similar response, perhaps a joke back, something about terrible wounds on the battlefield or about the fragility of alphas’ ego. But instead he received silence, a heavy and uncertain one.

Glancing up from his hands, still in contact, Tim's baby blue eyes met Jason's greenish blue, which were looking at him with one intensity that made him shudder. He inadvertently did so, because the comfortable and fun atmosphere that usually existed between them had changed to one dense and captivating. Jason's scent changed and became thick and gratifying, indicating that he was pleased, interested. Tim liked it, very much, couldn't help but exhale loudly, and from the way the alpha's pupils widened and gulped afterwards, his scent must have changed to one that too, denoted interest and fascination with the other.

The closeness between them was already considerable, Tim knew and liked it because that way he could appreciate more closely the soft freckles on Jason's nose and cheeks, the scar on his eyebrow or the greenish touches on his eyes. He wanted to memorize those things, those little details of the alpha that moved and interested him, hoard them within him for when they were away again.

He could also smell him better leaning so closely, which overwhelmed him much more. Without knowing how, their hands had intertwined and now he could feel the warmth of his skin, his hand grasping his firmly but gently. His hand was bigger and rougher, could cover his entirety, had calluses and finger injuries from hard work, but it was also comforting, solid, making him feel safe and at home.

Jason raised the other hand, tentatively moving it toward him to place a lock of his dark hair behind his ear. At the warm brush of his fingers against the side of his face Tim shook and let out something he had been holding back, something he hadn't felt safe to do for the past few years: a purr, weak, broken, and almost forgotten that made him wince upon hearing it. It must have sounded pathetic, sad, but Jason ended up cradling his cheek and purring back, strong, and confident.

Everything made him lean a little closer, eager and impatient, he wanted to curl up next to the kind and protective alpha in front of him, sink into his chest, take care of him, let him take care of him, listen to his purr and his heartbeat forever, hug him tightly , smell his neck and never let go, never.

But he wishes it were that easy.

“Jason! Ofra!” Martha call them from the distance, looking for them.

Realizing that they had become too distracted and had taken too long, they immediately separated and looked away, the atmosphere and the sweet smells between them disappearing.

Supposedly this is how it should be, this is how they should stay. Far away, distant. They had different functions and belonged to different worlds, this is how it worked, for some reason an order had been established.

They hated it.

~0.0~

There was no person Tim could hate more than Ra.

Except her daughter, Talia.

For him, she was a cruel woman who didn’t hesitate to remind him of his inferiority as an omega every moment of the day and then take advantage of it, taking out her strong anger with him and treating him like a punching bag when she saw the occasion, until she remembered that his father wouldn’t be happy to rape a wounded and defective omega, and left him.

At first Tim assumed that her rejection of him was simply the result of Talia's alpha superiority embedded so deep within her that the fact of an omega slave like him was in her territory shook and threatened her. However, over time he could see that it was something else, something twisted and with a certain sense.

The Al Ghuls were rich and powerful, a lot, but the alpha pack was still Ra after all, and he didn't seem to want to give it up or die. But the day he did -if that wonderful moment came- the rule stipulated that all his inheritance and wealth would go to his oldest male alpha heir, who didn’t exist. Ra only had daughters, a missing beta, and a female alpha, who had the most ballots to take all the family wealth as soon as Ra disappeared from the map. But that didn't seem to please Ra, he wanted a worthy heir.

That’s why Tim was there, at their house. For that reason, he carried the name of “Ofra” instead of “Oftalia”. He was a fertile omega, with the power and ability to bring into the world the Al Ghul heir Ra had always wanted.

That bothered Talia and interfered with all her life plans, of course. And thanks to this she couldn’t bear the simple act of looking at him when reality reached her, and anger seized her.

As at that time, for example.

“What are you looking at?”

Her low and furious voice along with her unpleasant scent made him distract himself from the vision of the street that he was looking at that day. Sitting on the tea table, like so many other mornings, Tim had been so focus that he hadn't realized when one of the alphas had returned to the place, he wasn’t really doing anything wrong, since he could move around the house freely, but he knew that Talia didn’t care.

He lowered his head and remained silent. In these cases, he had learned that it was better not to answer, no matter how much anger raged inside him and wanted to hit that bitch with the table on her fucking head. He noticed that she was angry, resentful, in a bad mood, nothing good came out of it.

“I asked you a question.”

He considered getting up, but before he could, she was already rushing toward him, determined. She grabbed his hair and slammed his face against the tea table, making the cabinet rumble, and he hissed in pain, tears streaming from his eyes.

“Show more respect! I’m talking to you!” She screamed angrily above him as she tugged more viciously at his brown strands. “You should be thankful to us.”

He had to control himself not to growl in anger and try to shake his head from her grip. She always grabbed his hair like that because there it was more difficult to leave marks, therefore there was no evidence. On the other hand, this time his whole face would be an evidence, because his nose and forehead burned, and he knew from experience that an ugly bruise was going to appear after that.

He felt Talia trembling with anger above him, ready to say something more demeaning or to hit him elsewhere, when suddenly another voice stopped her, and the furious and indignant Jason’s scent reached them.

“If I were you, I would stop doing that.” He said seriously.

His face was still pressed against the table, so he couldn't see him, but if he heard well he was still around the threshold of the door.

“This is not of your business.” Talia growled.

For a moment Tim feared that this would twist too much. An Alpha fight was the last thing he wanted to witness, not that Jason was involved in it because of him. They could fire him for something like that, kick him out of the Al Ghul house, they could send him to another district where he would never see him again, he could lose him…

“It's my job.” He argued. “Your father won't like to know what you've been doing without his permission, believe me. Neither the people of the red center.”

The grip on Tim's hair hesitated, until after a few moments it disappeared, letting him to breathe deeply relieved. Jason was right, he was the guardian of the house and in a way it was his job to keep order, not to mention Ra, and the people in the red center won't be happy when they find out about this. The only advantage that an older alpha has a weakness for you and for raping you is that he doesn't like it when his jealous daughter mistreats you. And although those in the center were the first to use electric batons to educate them, as if they were animals, they defended a healthy home for the facilitation of pregnancy, the gestation of a baby and also for the care of the pup if it ended up coming.

So, that jealous daughter had to acknowledge her defeat for the moment with another ugly and unpleasant growl, leaving the room at a fast pace and leaving curses behind her, surely looking for another person or thing to physically abuse instead.

Tim was sore and leaning sadly on the table, ashamed and aware of how an upset and worried Jason was approaching him. He hated feeling like this, weak and useless, like the typical omega unable to do anything by himself, waiting for the strong alpha to come save him. He would like to be different, he would like to fight, but after everything he had lived and after everything he had gone through, he had no choice but to learn to be silent, agree and pretend everything’s okay facing the threat of execution or torture.

When Jason reached him, he was still desolate and quiet, sitting with a sore face and irritated eyes, staring at nothing. Without saying much, the alpha held out his hand in front of him and just waited.

Tim realized that it wasn’t a demand, not an order, just an option. Jason's worried smell was genuine, he was there because he wanted to be, but if Tim decided to deal with this without him, he would understand. He wasn't there to feel like the hero of an omega in danger, but because he cared about Tim. As always, from the first day, he had cared about him, his opinion and point of view, something that not many did now.

Finally accepting his hand, Tim wondered if what he felt for him was love.

He knew the answer long ago.

~0.0~

It had been three days since Ra, Talia, and their team had gone on that diplomatic trip.

They had no news, but there was still plenty of time for them to come back, and it's not like they were waiting for them. At least for Tim, the further away they were, the better. The scratches that Talia left on his arm the night before they left had almost disappeared from his skin, the unpleasant scents from both alphas had begun to fade in the house, and everything in it had passed normally.

Just as Tim had wished, he had been dreaming with Jason.

It was nice to think about him. Remembering and dreaming of the brief moments they had together, instead of having nightmares about Stephanie, his parents or the freedom that was taken from him to choose or be with whom he loved.

That afternoon he had fallen asleep on the kitchen table, somewhat distracted after Martha told him about some duties she had to do away from home, so it would take her a day, maybe two, to get back. She had left them food and more than was necessary to survive, in his opinion. Before leaving she had ruffled his hair, kissed his forehead, and said, “everything will be fine, wait for me and you’ll see.” He assured her that he would and said goodbye to her, falling exhausted and bored on the table later, he was more tired than usual despite the fact that he was sleeping better.

Come to think of it, he should have interpreted this excessive exhaustion as a sign that his heal was coming, but instead he had settled into his seat and fell asleep.

Now, waking up, he couldn't help but let out a dazed, confused groan. He was uncomfortable, a lot, his muscles were tight and sore, his thoughts hazy, and it was hot, very hot. He might be sweating, his lower abdomen slowly melting into a growing warmth that he could already recognize, and there were parts of him that were getting more wet than normal.

“No…” He complained in a gasp. “Fuck.”

It had taken a little longer than expected, but there it was, his heat had come. The way he could still think a little and be rational, it had to be just started. Usually this was the point where he would go down to the living room, kneel down in front of Ra, everyone would recite the four bullshit around him and then take him to the creep room to be used as a sex toy for the three days of his heat.

Lucky him, there was no ceremony this time, there were no ties, no pesky necklaces around his neck to avoid bonding, no pain, no suffering. No. Just a normal heat, and he had no words to express the happiness he felt at this.

He knew that he had to get up and go to a safe place before the need in his body grew and ended up completely nullifying him, so he got up shakily and between heavy breaths tried to go to his room.

However, he didn't seem to be as in control as he thought, because as he got up and tried to head to the stairs, the heat inside him ran stronger than before, a stab pierced his lower abdomen and he quiver dizzy with pain. He wasn’t aware if he stumbled or not, but he had to, because when he opened his eyes again strong arms had picked him up, lifting him correctly. The smell of a nearby alpha reached him and made him shudder, one known, pleasant, safe, _loved_.

“Jason.” He whispered his name as he burier into his arms. How long had he wanted him to hold him?

“Tim.” He said with an alarmed tone, he didn't even know when he had come to the kitchen to find him like this. “Your heat.”

He knew, as if the heat and cramps going through him were not enough evident, his scent must have changed to a more sweet and attractive one due to the pheromones that the omegas exuded during the heat, calling the available alphas around them to procreate and have pups.

As much as Jason seemed to be concerned, his scent, as much as he had always liked it, was now also sweeter, more powerful, aroused, excited. He knew it was for him and that made him gasp, his legs tremble and he buried more in his grasp. The warmth of his body against his didn't help him maintain his sanity any longer either, and the way his scent and interest continued to grow around him either.

“We have to take you to your room.” He said getting him up and trying to take him to the attic.

“Mm…”

He wasn't even aware of how he made his way to the attic, only that Jay incorporated him at one point and wasn’t even walking at another, only even closer to the intoxicating alpha scent that calmed his tremors and the unease within him. Even so, the stabs in his lower area were stronger, more frequent, the heat was insupportable, he had a very annoying erection and other parts of him were wetter than they should be. Tim wanted to take care of everything as soon as possible.

Ever since he got there, he had always said that he would rather spend his heat alone. Because even though it was painful and lonely, his hand was much more effective than Ra in caring for an omega during heat. At the ceremony, the omega’s need was never satiated, only ignored, and abused, even his firsts heats had been 5-star compared to a misdirected knot, with no preparation.

But in his thoughts there was a small, tiny possibility that Tim had also dreamed of, fantasized many times during his free time: And the fact is, that spending his heat with Jason had to be a thousand times better than any other option.

The fact that they were alone for days gave them the perfect occasion, and by the time Tim found himself lying gently on his mattress, sweating, shaking and terribly excited, he knew what could happen. No what _it was going_ to happen.

“Jason...” He called him.

But the alpha, despite smelling interested, attracted to him, tried to slowly move away from the side of the mattress and looked at the closed door with the apparent intention of leaving.

That made Tim let out a needy groan, almost aching, clutching his wrist with the little force he had to keep him from leaving.

“Tim, I can't.” He answered nervous, agitated. “I can’t.”

He shook his head and tried to grab him tighter, his chest aching slightly at that rejection. Jason swallowed hard, shaking his head to keep from falling into his instincts.

“Please.” He pleaded between gasps.

“You don't want this.”

That’s made him stir unease, uncomfortable. His clothes bothered him a lot, he was _hot_.

“Yes, I do…”

He didn't want to let go of his wrist. He never wanted to let go of him. His erection throbbed with overwhelming need, but he still wanted to keep his sense to tell Jason the truth, what he needed to say.

“No, you're-” Tried to explain the alpha, refusing, and not wanted to take advantage of his circumstances.

“You still don't get it?” He cut him off and trying to lean him closer. “I accept it, Jay.”

The alpha remained silent, looking at him with wide eyes, his pupils wide too with excitement and desire.

“Your courtship... I accept it.”

Because that was what he had been doing from day one, he knew it. The food, the care, the gifts, the clothes to nest, all that was a courtship. Tim knew how it worked and had allowed it because he also wanted him, he accepted. He thought that had been clear to the other, but he was still silent, assimilating.

“I’ve never been able to decide who to spend my heat with, that was taken away from me…” He explained, changing the grip on his hand, and pulling it to place it on his cheek, warm and flushed. “But if I could, I'd like to always be with you.”

They both knew what was implied in that. He wanted to be his omega, _his omega_.

It was such an absolute and irrefutable truth that he had no way to deny it. Because his actions, his words and gestures were so sincere in each glance, each exhalation, each one seemed to have been ripped from his chest after having been contained for so long. His body reacted to him in a way he had never seen with other alphas, not even during the ceremony, his scent was so sweet, and it said how much he wanted him, how willing he was.

“Please.” He asked again desperately, leaving a soft kiss on the hand that now cradled his cheek with reverence.

Please stay, take care of me, protect me, _love me_.

His answer was a kiss, their first kiss, firm and warm. Jason leaned down to catch his lips against his and kiss them, savor them once, twice, three times, and the follow ones, making the tension within him fade a bit and a relieved moan catch in his throat. Tilting his head by the sweet grip on his cheek, Jason kissed him over and over as he climbed onto the bed and positioned himself on top of him, his knees at his sides and his other hand caressing his face, his neck, his shoulder. Wherever Tim was touched, he shuddered, because it burned.

The firm kisses became heated and deep as the youngest crossed his arms behind the other's neck and leaned him closer, making their bodies collide, they were tightened together. Their hips brushed and both gasped at the contact, feeling the other's hardness against his, hot and tight. Tim took advantage of the gasps to run his tongue over the other’s lips, deepening the kisses, and it was Jason who chased that delicious touch starting a slow shoving between them that made them shudder.

The kisses were glorious, each gasp and sigh coming from their lips made him tremble and the shoving eased the need inside him a little, but not enough. It wasn't enough, there was too much clothing, too much to do. Tim began to tug at the other's shirt between kisses, desperate, almost angry at the clothes, and Jason caught the hint with a smile.

“Fuck.” He sighed, taking off the shirt to throw it around. “You will be the end of me.”

As he leaned down to continue, he slowly lowered his lips across his cheeks, his jaw, neck, collarbone, and shoulders, lifting him up a bit to begin removing his clothing as well in the process. Tim didn’t hesitate to help him, almost tearing off the damp clothes he so loathed now and sighing with pleasure as those kisses were left on his skin with devotion. He tried to return the gesture by burying his head on the other shoulder and licking his scent gland with emotion, earning a harsh gasp and a shudder that made them hug each other tighter.

They sank into kisses, caresses, and licks as they ripped off the remaining clothes, panting and vigorously exploring each other’s body. Jason scolded him with a poorly disguised smile when Tim discovered he was tickled at his sides, and Tim tensed when he found his weak spot behind his ear. In the end the omega ended completely melting when one of Jason's hands massaged his lower back carefully, while the other did the same on the back of his neck, both were areas where great tension built up during heat and Jason not only knew it if not pay attention and take good care of it, that almost made him cry.

He kissed him eagerly, seeking the pleasing friction between them again, but now that there were no clothes involved and they had some of that already, Jason decided to move on to more interesting things.

Tim complained about the momentary loss of contact before letting out a startled whine when Jason, who had knelt on the floor at the end of the bed, had grabbed him by the hips and dragged him down to the edge. When it seemed like Tim's heart couldn't beat faster, it accelerated as the alpha grabbed his ankles and maneuvered his legs to open and rest them on his broad shoulders, giving him a full view of…

“Jason.” He gasped in embarrassment.

“Hold on.” He said licking his lips and looking at that place with hunger, as if he were going to try a real delicacy.

“Wh... Aah!”

He couldn't help but moan in surprise at the new and pleasant sensation flooded him. Jason's lips and tongue had begun to eagerly devour that part of him, tasting the thick and abundant slick that came out of him and leaving behind a pleased moan. Tim couldn't do more than shivers and inhales sharply as the other attacked that tender spot mercilessly, licking and kissing it relentlessly. He had to hold onto the sheets tightly and delight in how he no longer felt the painful stabs of before, but the overwhelming need grew stronger, astounding in the pleasure that the other gave him. Was this what you felt being with a proper alpha? With one who cared about you and who you could trust? Because it was amazing.

“J-Jason! Jay!”

He gasped hard as his knees trembled, his hip arching unconsciously to him. He wasn't going to last long at this rate, the heat only made it all more intense and he could already feel the pure, unreserved heat building up in his abdomen, ready to explode.

Jason moved away for a second to look at him with reddened lips and he could see how he licked them with a smile.

“Damn, you taste great.” He purred before sinking again.

This time he sank his tongue inside him, and as much as Tim wanted to hold on, the feeling of that soft, moist appendix opening and tasting him with so much urge, preparing him and as a promise of what he was going to have next, was too much. He ended up having his first orgasm of the night, shaking, dissolving into pleasure, and ejaculating on his chest and crying out Jason's name like a mantra. The alpha didn’t seem satisfied, because even after his falling he continued to lick the rest as if nothing, causing the omega to startled and bury his hand in his hair, groaning and begging for mercy to stop stimulating after that orgasm.

Finally, Jason seemed to listen to him and pulled away from him with a satisfied sigh, staring at him as he caught his breath lying on the bed.

“My God, look at you.” The alpha said, looking at him with a fascination that he had never realized before. “You're fucking pretty.”

Tim looked away embarrassed, but he kept talking, settling them in and getting back on the mattress again while leaving kisses on his groins.

“You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen; I can’t believe you didn’t realize. God, if you knew how everyone looks at you, how they want you.” He said on his skin. “I want to tear them apart for it, but I can't blame them, because fuck Tim, seriously, how could anyone not want you?”

He stirred flustered, but his breathing hitched when he started kissing his thighs, his hip. Leaving marks and soft kisses behind, marking a slow and tender path that made him sigh. Considering the heat, it wouldn’t take long to have another erection again, his need would calm after a knot.

“The day you came here, when I saw you, I smelled you, I knew I was _lost_.”

The kisses had passed to his abdomen, as he rose more and more, he had begun to clean the fluids on him with licks that made him shiver. By this time, he was already excited again, trying not to instinctively arch his hips to get friction as he passed his chest, his nipples.

“But that night in the kitchen, when I gave you the juice and you smiled at me, I knew I was fucking _condemned_.”

He murmured that to his lips, looking into his eyes in a mixture of affection and devotion that shook him everywhere. The kiss that came later was deep and urgent, their hands once again running over their bodies to reach and touch everywhere, he could taste himself on his tongue and as he was panting in his mouth he realized that he needed him, now, he needed him so much. His omegas instincts screamed everywhere, telling him he needed this alpha, his knot, his pups, all of him. The heat had returned and there was only one way to appease it.

“I-I need...” He tried to say.

“I know.” The other replied. “I have to prepare you.”

That was another gesture that shook his entire being. Despite knowing than it was normal, it was the right thing to do, Ra had been knotting him for so long without preparing him that the prospect of it was almost like a dream. And by the time Jay settled in and made sure he was comfortable in that lying position, entering one finger tentatively in his opening and then the next as he opened and accommodated him appropriately so as not to hurt him, he could hardly believe it.

It was roughly between the second and third finger inside him that Jason found that exact spot that made him arched his back and almost scream with pleasure, leaving him breathless and ecstatic. This made the other smile enthusiastically and start to point his fingers at it every time he made a move, teasing, enjoying that pleasant torture and praising him out loud in a way that made the omega see the stars. Tim was panting helpless at this, arching so he could get to that place more easily and instinctively starting to move his hips against Jay's fingers, imposing his own rhythm as he listened to how the other adored him, loved him.

But it wasn't enough, it wasn't. It was when Tim was sinking into four fingers that he suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled it away. He felt empty, incomplete, his fingers no longer worked, he needed his knot _now_.

Because he had fantasized about it before, he already had a very good idea of how he wanted to proceed, so before the other could say anything, he grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him without another word until he lay him down on the bed, straddling on top of his body moments later.

“Oh, my fucking god.” Jason gasped, lying down and terribly excited at this. “Yes. Do it. You are perfect. Yes.”

He seemed just as excited as he was with the idea of him riding him, looking at him like he was a fucking deity, gasping hard and placing his hands on his hips to help him. Tim simply put his hands to his sides, stood up, and after aligning the erection of the alpha over his entrance he slowly lowered, carefully but eagerly.

Jason was big, like any alpha, but thanks to foreplay and preparation he was able to slide into him languidly, little by little while he fully enjoyed the contact, his reaction, how it finally filled him in a pleasant and not painful way.

“Tim, Tim...” He repeated his name, ecstatic, in love.

He couldn't move for a moment because he let himself savor the feeling of it. Of his body getting used to Jay, enveloping him, of him under his gaze, excited and at his mercy, of his mixed smells, his shared kisses and marks left on your body.

When he started to move, he could see the heaven. It started slowly, with jerky movements and starting a slow rhythm that made them groan and sigh for each other. But as the rhythm grew, it grew stronger, so did their voices, the passion in it, the fire in their hearts and the raw need between them to have more, more, more. Jason gripped his hips tightly and he found himself thrusting without mercy, moaning his name as if he were going to die at any moment, while he had arched his back and was looking up as he fell on his member roughly, showing himself to the alpha in all his splendor even though his legs trembled and wouldn’t last much longer.

Unable to resist the urge to kiss him, Jason ended up sitting up to change the position between them so that they ended up sitting, with Tim between his legs and kissing him as if he could give him all the existing oxygen, as if he were his entire world, while still sinking inside him. This made Tim scream with pleasure, because with the change of position he could reach and touch that point that was driving him crazy.

Gasps, moans, names spoken in a needy way, the sound of their hips colliding and their skins slipping, all of this flooded the room as instinct dominated them, that pleasure subdued them. Jason knew that was time when Tim, with one hand tangled in his hair and the other scratching at his back, began to accelerate his thrusts further erratically, impatiently, almost ready to reach the climax and uttering his name pleadingly for him give what he needed. Burying his face on his shoulder, Jason had to bite down hard right there not to do it to his neck, in the place where he could bond with him, because he loved him, god, he loved him so much. The alpha couldn’t stop thinking about how well he could care for, maintain, love this omega, and make him feel how much he adored him through a bond if they formed it. If he could do it.

“You are mine, mine.” He growled at his shoulder and held him tightly to begin knotting him. “My omega, _mine_.”

Tim jolted desperately, holding on to him while moaning, almost cried. His words and flattery warmed his heart, shook a part of him that he didn't even know existed. The knot began to form, finally filling him, giving him what his body needed and in a pleasant way. One, two, three thrusts and it was done, Jason's knot filled him completely and he was so big, so warm, Tim couldn't help but scream and reach his climax, Jason following him shortly after and coming inside of him.

His entire body quivered in pleasure, his nerves jerked at the feeling, it’s been a long time and he hugged the body that held him as something electrifying ran down his spine, squeezed his chest, and before he knew it Tim was speaking, saying something in a hurry, repeating it again and again desperate, as if he needed to say it at this moment or if not he would die. Jason clung to him too, was breathing hard, shaky, and enjoying the feeling of the two now joined.

He didn’t know how long it took them to come down from their orgasm, he just wanted to think about the warm, strong body pressed against him, the one that breathed in unison and caressed his hair softly, tenderly, murmuring how well he had done it, how good omega he had been.

When Jason carefully laid them on the bed, sideways but still together, he wasn’t even aware that he had started to cry. It wasn't until the alpha hugged him tighter and began trying to calm him down that he realized it and couldn't stop it.

“Shh. Okay, I got you.” The alpha murmured, kissing his forehead, his cheeks. “I got you.”

The tears didn’t stop, only came with more strength and he found himself sobbing in his arms, weak and moved. Because he never thought he could have this, that for once in his life someone would really want to take care of him. From the moment the people from the red center explained to him what his life would be like from now on, how he would have to spend his heat being raped by an unknown, aggressive alpha, who just wanted to tie him up, breed him and that’s it, he was condemned to a life of loneliness and suffering. And when he had Ra on top of him, abusing him, he never thought that he would feel loved, satisfied, satiated after a heat or cared for by someone who cared a minimum, because he was only a useless omega and that it was what he was for.

Now, not only he felt everything he had longed for, but the alpha kept hugging him, whispering words of encouragement and caressing where his hands could reach to dissipate his anguish.

“I love you too.” He whispered looking into his eyes and drying his tears.

Then he remembered what he had said over and over during his orgasm urgently.

I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you...

He did, he felt it so intensely right now that he didn't know what to do with it, it could even be scary.

“Thank you.” Tim said softly, moved.

Thank you for staying, for loving him, for giving him what he thought he had lost forever.

“No.” Jason replied with a tender smile. “Thank you.”

Passing a heat together was an act of love and trust between an alpha and an omega, in which they trusted and cared for each other in a moment of weakness. After unconsciously giving it up, Tim was finally able to experience it.

~0.0~

The three days that followed his heat passed with an almost suspicious normality.

Jason took care of him every second of the day, they even inadvertently built a nest. They enjoyed each other countless times, then Jason fed him, bathed him, and made sure that he drank water regularly and was healthy and happy. It was all a haze of sex, pleased purrs, cuddles, and constant caresses, making Tim feel like he was in what had been the best three days of his life thus far.

By the fourth day, Tim woke up in the arms of the alpha completely clear, happy, and satisfied. Jason also claimed to be because the room smelled of them and he loved it. They knew they couldn't keep things like this, they would have to go back to normal at any time, but no one could blame them for wanting to enjoy each other's company for a few more seconds.

They decided to go down to the kitchen to have breakfast together, but when they were descending the stairs, the sound of the front door opening and closing forcefully paralyzed them, scared. As well as the hasty and nervous steps of Martha entering the building.

“Ofra! Jason!” She called them alarmed down the hall until she saw them on the stairs. “Thank god, there you are! I'm sorry it took me so long!”

“You weren't back?” Jason asked to himself, surprised.

It should be said that neither of them had noticed the prolonged absence of the beta. As they had been alone when Tim's heat began, they didn't mind concentrating on anything else at all, and since they were busy with other activities during the cycle, they didn't even stop to think about where the woman might be or if she had returned to the house or not.

Apparently not, given the tired and hectic state she was in.

“Quickly, we don't have much time!” She exclaimed, encouraging them to go downstairs. “We are going!”

They looked at her confused and walking towards her, trying to calm her nervousness.

“What?” Jason asked, he hadn’t heard about any trip.

“Where?” He asked, intrigued.

“To Canada.”

That response left them stunned, frozen. Was she saying what they thought she was saying?

“The Marthas managed to establish communication with the resistance, they have agreed to get us out of here.” She told them, rushing towards them, and taking them by the hands, dragging them towards the door. “Come on, they're waiting for us outside!”

“Wh-”

“Mart-”

She didn't give them much time to protest, because the beta was already running and was pushing them towards the door. Outside the house was a black van, the official transport for the authorities to move along with two armed guards flanking them.

No matter their complaints, or their questions, she kept pushing them to put them in the transport and in the middle of the street there were already witnesses, Tim felt a pang of terror go through him. What if it wasn't the resistance? What if Martha lied and knew they had spent his heat together? What if they were going directly to their execution? Also, he couldn't trust the resistance, Stephanie was dead because of them.

He tried to resist, to say something, he knew that Jason thought similar things because he was stirring next to him, he could catch his displeased smell, but when the farthest guard opened the back door of the van and looked at them, everything disappeared.

“Enough. You’re safe.” He told them as looking at them seriously.

It cost him to do it, but he ended up recognized him.

“Ofslade?” He whispered, stunned.

It was even difficult for him to recognize his shopping partner with the dark suit, the gun in his hand and that threatening posture so different from the omega he knew.”

“Dick?” Jason asked, also surprised. “What the hell are you doing? What's going on?”

“Come in. Now.” He replied firmly.

They had no choice but to do it, with Martha behind. More confused and with more questions than before. Tim looked intrigued to Jason at the latest as they settled into the van, Ofslade walked in with them, tapping the wall of the vehicle twice to get it moving.

“Are you stupid?” Jason growled at the other omega as he sat across from them. "Do you like being stupid?”

“Are you with the resistance?” He asked helplessly.

Ofslade, Dick, sighed and looked exasperated.

“I _am_ the resistance.” He answered them. “Did you really think _our_ father was going to leave us here? Why do you think you weren’t gone to the trip with the Al Ghuls?”

He said that looking at Jason angrily, who shrugged, still surprised. Tim started tying up dots, so they were brothers, and everything was planned from the start.

“I came undercover. And we’ve been waiting for the best opportunity to run away with everyone, this is going to fall apart very soon.” He explained referring to the regime, the country. “Janet Drake has put a lot of effort into creating the occasion and organizing that false diplomatic meeting in which the Al Ghul will be arrested.”

“My mother?” Tim asked in surprise, eyes wide open. Was she still alive? Was she okay? How did she escape? Did she think about him? Had she really organized all that so they could get them out of here?

“It's an… Interesting omega” Dick said with an almost proud smile. “She's been working with the others who managed to run away to make known what the regime do here to the public and the rest of the world, they are going to destroy them. She never stopped looking for you and when that girl… Stephanie, I think? said she knew you and knew who you were with, she almost come here and get you by herself.”

“Stephanie is alive?” Another surprise. At this rate he was going to pass out.

“They all are.” Dick revealed proud again. “Tell me, what is the best way to disappear?”

To die.

Of course. No one would look for omegas or traitors executed for trying to leave the country. It was a clever, somewhat a cruel idea to those who were unaware about the feigned death, but clever.

Tim leaned his back against the wall of the van, taking deep breaths and trying to assimilate everything that was happening. Too many revelations, too many things, not to mention that feeling of the van moving and heading to their destination made him aware that they really were...

“So, we are going?” Jason asked, just as overwhelmed as he was.

“We are going.” Dick confirmed with relief.

Jason's hand reached into his and he squeezed tightly. They knew what this meant.

They were free.

~0.0~

A chair. A table. A lamp. The walls and ceiling are painted with a soft blue color, above there is no embellished garland ornament, but there is another simple chandelier hanging from the ceiling with childish details.

A window with two white curtains. Beneath it is a large seat with a wide cushion where Timothy likes to sit.

In the center there’s a crib.

A soft whimper reached his ears, along with a slight agitated movement at his side. Tim whispered calmly to the baby in his arms. Looking at the pup with adoration, he hugged, and held him carefully as he passed his index finger gently and lovingly on his small forehead, his nose, and his cheeks. Their son, _their son_ smiled at him innocently and he felt his chest twist, almost bleeding inside from all the pure and unreserved love he felt to that little being.

With the baby in his hands, the window open, the curtains gently waving behind him, and the sunlight illuminating the spacious and well-decorated baby's room, the omega remained silent, smiling, carefully watching how the sunlight was reflected in the blue-green eyes of his little miracle.

In a quiet movement, the alpha who had sat next to him moved to get closer to them and cradle his waist with one of his hands, the other bringing it closer to the baby to let the little thing reach one of his fingers and grab it with his little hand, hard, almost hypnotized and giggling squeaky and innocent.

Through their shared bond, the proof of which was in the matching bites on their necks, Tim could also feel Jason wondering and almost drowning in that infinite love and devotion he now felt by the little pup born of their love that they now held.

Sighing as the alpha's other hand stroked his hair, he leaned down to kiss him tenderly when that devotion and love reached out to him too, feeling the same, even more.

Smiling and surrounded by what he loved the most, Tim knew he didn't have to wait anymore.

He was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. How was that?
> 
> I know, I wasn't joking when I said this is one of my larger fanfics ever. In my defense, I didn't want to write so much, but I had this especific idea for a long time, and when in JayTim Week appeared that prompt to write something bassed in a book I said "okay, this is my moment". When I started I couldn't stop and... Here we are (?)
> 
> And this work just have so muchs things that I don't know what to say, maybe if I remember them I will say it later, but for now I hope the sex scene is okay because is literally the second one I have wrote in my life and I'm nervous about that. About other things, well, this is my first ABO too and I tried to apply and write correctly the dynamics and everything, I really find it as an insteresting concept and this was like a try to see how well I could do.
> 
> Well, that's it? I think. I have to finish the other works for the week, so thank you so much for reading if you did and hope you like it!
> 
> See you ~


End file.
